


Waiting Game

by gyeommi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyeommi/pseuds/gyeommi
Summary: Baby I'm thinking it overWhat if the way we started made it something cursed from the startWhat if it only gets colderWould you still wrap me up and tell me that you think this was smartCuz lately I've been scared of even thinking 'bout where we areAka the one where jinyoung and jaebum get together only to fall apart.





	

There was always something more.

Jinyoung always felt there was something more in the way jaebum looked at him. Something more in the glances he’d steal when he thought jinyoung wasn’t looking. Something more in the way he’d ask, “How are you holding up?” the concern in his voice concealed by an air of casualty. He’d speak like that every time he addressed jinyoung, soft and caring, but with enough subtlety to leave him feeling like he was going crazy, making more of it then he should. It kept him running back to the older when he was feeling lost or afraid or upset, the look in his eyes enough to soothe his worries temporarily, yet not enough to allow him to hope. He didn’t dare to hope. Until there was something more.

Something more in the way jaebum came up to him one day, looking unusually nervous. Something in the way he wrung his hands, a habit that only made its appearance when something was bothering him. Something more in the way he asked, “are you free tonight?” Or maybe jinyoung was just dreaming it up. It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve hung out together, so why did he feel his stomach drop to his feet in a funny way? He brushed the thought away, convincing himself that he was overthinking again, as he replied, “yeah, what’s up?”

“There’s definitely something more,” jinyoung thought to himself as he walked across the dimly lit rooftop, the strings of twinkling lights overhead casting a soft glow. “He wouldn’t bring me somewhere like this for no reason.” jinyoung had stopped in his tracks, suddenly realizing that he was so dumb to think there had been nothing between them, that there would never be anything between them. Pushing it to the back of his mind, thinking he could keep it that way. But life had other plans for him. Now, the possibility was rushing towards him now at full force, with such clarity that it knocking the air out of his lungs. Now, in this moment, it felt so plausible, so tangible, he wondered why he ever tried to suppress it at all. There would always be something more he’d want from jaebum, more than just pure friendship. Head reeling, limbs numb, he realized just how desperately he wanted there to be something more. 

Maybe there was something more. Something beyond normal every day coincidences. Some sort of fate or miracle, because somehow, his hopes came true. As they stood overlooking the city lights below, so small from where they stood that it reminded him of the lights suspended above him, jinyoung had breathed softly, “it’s beautiful.” Something about the atmosphere made him feel like if he raised his voice to anything more than a whisper, the magic of it would be broken, like a spell when the clock strikes midnight. “Yeah,” the other man had whispered, and as jinyoung turned to face him and found him staring at him gently, rather than looking at the view below, he realized jaebum meant something more. Jinyoung knew that jaebum was a man of little words. He knew that was the closest thing to a confession as he was getting. And yet he felt like he was floating, floating over the lights above him, over the clouds, over the stars dotted in the sky. Jinyoung swore he had never felt happier than he did in that moment, and jaebum swore he had never felt happier knowing he had someone who understood him so well to know that he meant something more when he uttered that simple word, someone who was now his.

There was always something more. Something more in the way people were always commenting on how well they fit together, like pieces of a puzzle. “It almost seems like they’re jealous,” jaebum would say jokingly, and jinyoung would slap him on the arm lightly, eyes full of adoration. It was how it had always been, jinyoung had already learnt to read jaebum like a book, like second nature, even when they were friends. So it was no surprise that it would increase sevenfold now that they were together, jinyoung knowing exactly which buttons to push to make him happy or tick him off. He knew what jaebum would like or dislike with one glance. They were seemingly the perfect couple, nothing in the world strong enough to bring them down. 

Until there was something more.

Jinyoung knew all too well how jaebum never spoke his mind. It was jinyoung’s job to read between the lines, try to decipher him like an ancient map. It was his job to figure out what jaebum meant when he’d come home some days, exhausted and irritable, and only reply jinyoung’s questions with a single word. Figuring jaebum out was what he did best. But they say you begin mirror those who you’re closest to, so maybe somewhere along the lines, jinyoung started keeping things to himself too. 

Jinyoung hoped there would be something more. Something more than the constant fights. Something more like how they used to be. He wanted so desperately to be able to see jaebum the way he used to, the one he was head over heels in love with, the one who had always been there for him. He wanted to remember the way they felt when they’d lie on their backs, staring up at the lights on the very roof they’d first got together on, talking about nothing and everything. Talking about their future and knowing that they were young and had so much more to figure out, but in such bliss that they’d been able to convince themselves they’d both play a part in each other’s future. He wanted to remember the way he felt when they’d first spent the night together, lying on his side and memorizing every line and dip in jaebum’s face. He wanted to remember how absolutely, positively sure he felt in that moment that he would never love another person the same way. He wished there would be something more, but wishes don’t always come true.

Even in trivial things, there would always be something more. Things like jaebum choosing to turn right and taking them down the wrong road when jinyoung had told him to go left. “You never listen to me!” Jinyoung would spit bitterly, his words meaning something more. Jaebum would apologize, yet he’d keep the incident away, yet another instance of him taking the blame for everything. He’d collect them like precious gems, like ammo to use the next time they argued. Kept away where they were allowed to manifest into something more. And jinyoung, learning from the best, would never speak his mind, but would only make minute comments, comments that always held more meaning than they should. They ran around in circles, over and over again, carving grooves into the ground where their feet had treaded. This was how it always was and always would be. Until there would finally be something more. Something more than jaebum could take. When jinyoung’s words would finally strike home, finally open up jaebum’s treasure chest of blame, like opening pandora’s box. Finally cause jaebum to crack, all attempts to piece him back together, piece them back together, failing. 

There was always something more, until there was nothing.

There was nothing more. Nothing more in the way jaebum looked at jinyoung. Nothing more in his words, void of emotion in the few occasions they had spoken. Nothing more to them, their names no longer rolling off people’s tongue like they were meant to be right next to each other. And there was nothing more to jinyoung, who went about his life like clockwork. There was nothing more to the daily things he did, no reason for him to be excited or upset about whatever was happening around him. There was nothing left worth his time, nothing left for him to trust, and nothing, nothing more to the word “love”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave comments on what you think and/or how I can improve! Also feel free to follow me on Twitter @qyeommie ^o^


End file.
